Composite materials containing nanomaterials have been extensively studied over the past several years due to beneficial property enhancements that are realized at the nanoscale level. Carbon nanotubes, in particular, are a nanomaterial that has been extensively studied for use in composite materials due to their extreme strength and electrical conductivity. Although beneficial properties can be conveyed to composite matrices via incorporated nanomaterials, commercially viable production of composite materials containing nanomaterials, especially carbon nanotubes, has not been generally realized due to the complexity of incorporating nanomaterials therein. Issues that are frequently encountered when incorporating carbon nanotubes in a composite matrix can include, for example, increased viscosity upon carbon nanotube loading, gradient control problems, and uncertain carbon nanotube orientation.
In view of the foregoing, readily produced composite materials containing carbon nanotubes would be of substantial benefit in the art. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.